


Stars

by rosalaxy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, didnt put it as a warning but kyle does get injured, fellas they are so gay, not explicit but his arm is crushed, season 5 spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalaxy/pseuds/rosalaxy
Summary: story contains s5 spoilers so the real summary will be in the notes, but basically kyle confesses in the most dire of situations.
Relationships: Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> rogelio gets chipped, kyle has to break him free.

Kyle ran across the plains, flying out of the wooded area and into the clearing. Not far behind him was the lizard man himself, barreling through trees and gaining on the blonde. Kyle ran as fast as he could, searching for another place to stop his friend, but before he could he was tackled and pushed to the ground. His face collided with the ground, but he quickly gained his bearings. He squirmed and rolled over, covering his neck with his right hand and shielding himself with the left. Rogelio grabbed his left arm, pinning him down while the boy did his best to keep his neck covered and mind-controlling-chip-free. Kyle kicked his legs up, trying to get away but failing because he had twig legs. Frick. He internally sighed but tried a different method.

"Rogelio?"

The lizard seemed to tense up a bit; Kyle's voice was shaky, coated with fear. Rogelio could rip him apart if he really wanted to, which was what scared the human under him.

"Rogelio, it's me, Kyle! Please, I know you! We're friends!"

This time, Rogelio didn't falter. His eyes continued to shine a green, not unlike his scales, and Kyle could barely notice the green streaks emerging on his neck and from his eyes. Kyle had taught himself to read eyes since he couldn't quite understand Rogelio. His language was so complex-Kyle loved that about him.

"Y-you and Lonnie are all I have, don't you remember? You have to remember!" Rogelio's eyes narrowed, and he roared something that Kyle could just quite understand.

_"I do."_

"Wh-" Kyle blinked a few times, before shaking his head and trying to keep the lizard as far from him as he could manage. "Please, I-I know you can fight it, you're the strongest person I know!"

Once again, the lizard paid almost no mind, and continued to go for Kyle's nape. The blonde lifted a free leg and pushed on Rogelio's chest, his knee folding onto his own chest.

"Rogelio, please, please, you have to understand! You..." He trailed off, his breathing growing faster as he struggled to hold his own. Rogelio was one of the strongest people Kyle knew, both physically and emotionally. He was like a rock with scales, really pretty scales...

"Catra and Adora never seemed to like me," Rogelio's eyes widened at the mention of those names, and his grip loosed ever so slightly. "and the entire Horde thinks I'm useless. Except for you-" Rogelio roared, not words but a cry that almost sounded like he was in pain. His eyes seemed to flicker, like a dying lightbulb, from that sickeningly bright green to his normal eyes. A soft, almost comforting yellow, one that Kyle wished he could stare into all day. However, before Kyle could continue, Rogelio spoke a garbled piece of English, as if he didn't know the language and was simply a puppet on strings.

"You...are weak. Like all the others." The lizard paused for a moment, his blank eyes staring into Kyle's filled ones-fear, betrayal, sadness...heartbreak. He spat out a few roars, before continuing.

"You will fall into the light of Horde Prime, you will be at peace under his reign. And if not, then you will bend at his will-"

With all the strength he could muster, Kyle ripped his arm away from the lizard's grasp and punched him in the face. Tears pricked at the boy's face, but he went on. "That's just Horde Prime talking! Rogelio would never-my Rogelio would never say that-!"

Rogelio grabbed the boy’s arm again and crushed it, probably breaking most of it. Kyle let out a scream, tears escaping from one eye while he tried to handle the pain. He grit his teeth, using his other arm to try and get more distance between him and Rogelio.

"Don't you understand, I...I care about you more than anything, Ro." The lizard paused once more, releasing his grip on Kyle's broken arm and placing both on his chest, to hold him down. Kyle noticed, however, that it wasn't a very strong hold.

"Do you remember that name, Ro? You never seemed to like it much, but whenever I called you that your eyes would light up." A small smile grew on the blonde's face, as he placed his hand on Rogelio's. "Remember, late at night, when we would sneak out and watch the sky? When we found that old book that mentioned stars, and we would make up names and places for all of them?" Once again, Rogelio seemed to break further away from Prime's connection, his eyes flickering again. Kyle took note, and in the corner of his eye, he spotted something.

A laser gun, one from the Horde. It was sprawled across the grass; it probably had fallen out of one of their pockets. The only free arm he had was his crushed one, and he didn't want to lose his hold on Rogelio. So, as he tried to stall his friend, his broken arm inched closer and closer to the gun.

"Adora brought them back, I think. Remember watching, as the portal took us here?"

Rogelio growled. Almost got it.

"The sky lit up with all kinds of colors, and then all of a sudden, there they were. The stars. Like you always wanted."

The pressure on his chest grew; he was losing him. Almost there.

"Ya know..." He coughed, gripping Rogelio's wrist. "I've always been ignored, and I know you wanna look cool in front of the others. But you always made time for me, yet you never saw it."

Hands wrapped around his throat. Kyle clawed at them, struggling to breathe. Almost...

"Why do you think I have drawings of you on my locker, or why I tried to dye my hair green with plants I snatched on missions? Why do you think I always rushed into battle even though I knew I was gonna lose?" The two locked eyes, Rogelio desperately trying to return to the surface and Kyle, staring into the ocean of neon green.

"IT’S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

Rogelio let go of Kyle, eyes returning to yellow and staying like that for a few seconds. Kyle, with all his might, snatched the gun and shot Rogelio. The lizard cried out, and Kyle pounced on him, shoving him onto the ground and breaking the chip in the process. He took in a few ragged breaths, adrenaline rushing through him.

"Ro?" No response.

"Rogelio? ROGELIO!?!"

The lizard let out a soft growl, weakly pressing a hand to Kyle's chest. Kyle let out a sigh, holding Rogelio's clawed hand with his much smaller, not broken one. He let the aforementioned hand dangle.

"Oh, thank the stars you're okay. I thought I, uh-" Kyle blinked, looking down and realizing his position. Rogelio's eyes were barely open, but they followed, also widening ever so slightly. To put it simply, Kyle was straddling Rogelio, his legs on either side of the lizard's torso. Kyle's pale face lit up bright red, and he started to stutter.

"Oh. Uhm. I, uh..." Rogelio brought his other hand to Kyle's, a smile growing on his face(snout?). "Is...is this okay? This is probably not okay, I'll just get off of..." The two gazed at each other, and Rogelio brought his hands to cup Kyle's face. "Eheheh...I, uh-mmph-!"

Rogelio brought his lips(?) to Kyle's, sitting up so that Kyle shifted to sit in his lap, almost. And oh. My. Stars. Kyle had never kissed anyone, much less a lizard that he had been crushing on for like all of his life. They kissed for maybe a minute, but to Kyle, it was like time had stopped. They broke the kiss, taking in breaths of air.

"I... you...wow. Did you-" Kyle was dumbfounded, but before he could continue, his adrenaline rush was over. The full effect of his arm set in and he instinctively grabbed it, hissing in pain. Rogelio's eyes widened, and he reached for Kyle, saying something in roars.

"Yeah, you really did a number on my arm. But it's fine!" The blonde smiled up at Rogelio, his face painted with happiness despite the tears of pain-and probably joy, too-flowed down his cheeks. The lizard smiled back at him, wrapping him in a gentle embrace. Rogelio was never a fan of hugs, he didn't want to harm anyone with his sharp claws and scales, but Kyle's smaller figure fit perfectly, cradled close to Rogelio's chest.

They met back up with Lonnie, who had imp. They watched Rogelio's chip fall off, they saw Bow's message, and they fought off clones. They, all three of them, held each other tight as the world crumbled, and they watched the world being restored to its former glory. Lonnie went off to do…honestly, who knows what she was up to. Rogelio and Kyle stayed, however, until the night washed over them. Until the stars shone above them, and they remembered the names they had made up for them. The laughs they shared under the dark sky, and now, the love they shared under a sky lit up with hopes, dreams, and magic. They were really just balls of gas, but Rogelio decided to let Kyle have this.

**Author's Note:**

> bet ya didn't know why the title was stars until the end haha


End file.
